


Hot, Hotter, Hottest

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Jack, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It speaks of trust that’s been hard-earned through years of testing missions, arguments and misunderstandings, and the push and pull of friendship and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Hotter, Hottest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jack/Daniel The Heat Is On-a-thon.

_Hot_  
  
Jack often struggles to find the words when he looks at Daniel after they’ve fucked. He can’t find them now. It frustrates him beyond belief because it’s important that Daniel knows what the sight of him does to Jack. Daniel is sweat-sheened, loose-limbed, sprawled beneath him, gasping for breath and saying with his eyes everything he can’t seem to articulate. The ace communicator lost for words, too. Isn’t that something?   
  
Daniel is beautiful when he’s like this. He’s vulnerable, open, unguarded and he knows it, but he allows Jack to see it. And that’s hotter than hell for Jack because it speaks of trust that’s been hard-earned through years of testing missions, arguments and misunderstandings, and the push and pull of friendship and love.   
  
It’s trust that gets Jack hard. The glowing skin, the soft sounds of pleasure and the helpless, breathy way Daniel calls his name as he comes, they’re just gravy.   
  
Trusting Jack means that Daniel allows himself to reach outside the confines of his own body to find what he’s looking for, what he needs, during lovemaking. He trusts Jack to get him where he has to be, and he gets there in the twine and shift of their bodies, and only in that. Only ever in that.  
  
Wordlessly, Jack holds him as he comes down. He soothes and strokes, guides Daniel gently and surely back to himself, never asking the questions he wants to ask every single time ... _What are you looking for, baby? Do you find it in me? Do you know how much I love you? Can you begin to understand what you mean to me?_  
  
He kisses and nuzzles Daniel’s face and marvels at the sharp tang of sweat and another, different, more stunning hint of salt he finds on his cheek. So beautiful. He waits for Daniel’s heartbeat to settle and sees the wordless adoration in his gaze melt into quiet, peaceful happiness.  
  
Jack’s fantasized about this for years and now it’s his. And there really are no words for how he feels about that.  
  
>>>>  
  
 _Hotter_  
  
Sometimes, when they’re out shopping, or at some stuffy work-related function, or visiting friends, Jack steals a moment to watch him.  
  
Daniel moves with a quiet, assured grace these days, so different from the young man with the semi-apologetic gait who burst into Jack’s life over a decade ago. He smiles more readily, and the smiles are usually genuine - after years of careful observation, Jack knows instantly when they’re not – and he’s more at home in his skin than he’s ever been.  
  
It’s a massive fucking turn-on, partly because, in his most rampantly egotistical moments, Jack allows himself to believe that he’s responsible for at least some of that.  
  
Daniel is Daniel because of Jack. The reverse is true, too, and Jack told Daniel that the night he took off the uniform for the last time in favour of consulting.  
  
 _“You’ve always been you, Jack.”  
  
“I’m better because of you. I’m the person I am because of you.  
  
I would never have made it this far.”  
  
“I’ve had nothing to do with it.”  
  
“You’ve had everything to do with it. You are everything.”_  
  
Right at this moment, no one would believe that the Armani-suited Pentagon schmoozer working the room so deftly on behalf of the Program is the same man who stuttered and sneezed his way into Cheyenne Mountain to open the Stargate for mankind.  
  
But Jack knows, and he hugs all that Daniel has become to himself.  
  
Jack gets to know and love the private Daniel. The public Daniel belongs to everyone. That Daniel attracts attention. People are drawn to something in him, something unquantifiable that fills a room with light and energy. He is, for want of a better word, dazzling.  
  
Jack might just show him how amazingly proud of him he his later.  
In their bed.  
  
In his own, uniquely Jack-like way.  
  
He pulls himself out of the fantasy before the slowly burgeoning hard-on gives him away.  
  
Daniel crosses the room towards him, smiling at people and politely, effortlessly fending off a uniform about to launch into a predictably brain-stultifying conversation about funding or policy or some such.  
  
He fixes Jack with a smile. “Take me home and make a dishonest man of me,” he says, hiding the words behind the wine glass he raises to his lips. He grimaces. It’s cheap stuff. The horror.  
  
“Be my pleasure,” Jack responds.  
  
The laughter in Daniel’s eyes turns to heat. “It will.”   
  
Jack knows truth when he sees it. They make it back to his place in record time.  
  
>>>>  
  
 _Hottest_  
  
Daniel is doing nothing in particular.  
  
So far, on this Saturday morning, he’s made scrambled eggs for breakfast, washed the dishes, sorted the recycling box and dealt with his mail from the previous week. Now, he’s catching up on the week’s papers. He’s lounging full-length on the sofa, one leg against the back cushion, his other foot on the floor. His feet are bare. He’s wearing his oldest pair of jeans and an even older T-shirt he snagged from Jack’s To Iron pile.   
  
Later, he’s told Jack he plans to start digitizing Jack’s classical LP collection, he’ll make a lime marinade for the chicken breasts he’s defrosting for dinner, and he wants to call Sam in San Diego and check how her and Cam’s “Hey, we’re getting married” visit with Mark is going.  
  
Essentially, he is being Daniel - the Daniel who’s now living his life with the man he’ll marry sometime in the coming year.  
Jack knows Daniel has fantasized about this. Not the marrying part – although they’ve both wanted it for a long time – the simple life part; the everyday, normal part. The part that means he’s home.  
  
 _“Home was just a word, Jack. An unattainable thing, really. Something I never had after I lost my parents. Then I met Sha’uri and I thought I’d found it again. I lost it through my own selfishness, and I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for that.”_  
  
“Can you forget? Sometimes?”  
  
“Now I can. Sometimes. Now that I’ve found home again For the last time.”  
  
It’s Jack’s fantasy, too.  
  
And it’s the hottest one he can conjure.  
  
ends  
  



End file.
